Mysterious Force
|image= Mysterious Force 01.png |caption= Candace singing Mysterious Force. |band= Candace and Stacy (movie) Candace (album) |band2= Candace/Stacy |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= |performed= The Flynn-Fletcher family's Backyard |genre= Pop |label= |runtime= 1:33 |before= Meatloaf (Stacy) With These Blueprints (Candace) |after= Bust is in the Bag (Candace) |video= gulhXyQjL8UMovie version Y2yoDbRPkPUAlbum version 8tK-M5rOrZYDemo version }} is a song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. It is sung by Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano. The song is cut from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" for time, but was included as a deleted scene in the movie's DVD release. Lyrics Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force To my mother every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess I'd probably think I'm crazy, too I just want the truth known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course Candace and Stacy: Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *The song was originally named Some Mysterious Force. *The song was written by Martin Olson. He explained it was "cut from the Phineas and Ferb movie" referring to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Temp track posted by Martin Olson on SoundCloud *Some of Phineas and Ferb's old Big Ideas are seen in this song including the chariot race, the Spinning Tops of Doom, Rover and a machine made for the Tri-State Area Unification Day. *There are a lot of errors in the song: **When the spinning tops came out Buford can be seen in one of them. This is odd, because he said he hated them in Phineas and Ferb-Busters!. The kids also used their tops in the backyard, not the Googolplex Mall. **Candace was racing with the kids in the chariot race, however in the song she's sitting in the car with Linda. **Rover is much smaller in size in the song, and Phineas never took Rover to the front yard, and Linda never saw Rover. **The kids actually took the machine that they built for the Tri-State Area Unification Day to the parade, not hovering out the neighbourhood, and Linda and Candace were having a "girls day" in that episode, thus they weren't at their house. *Stacy is not credited in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. *Candace broke the fourth wall while staring at the audience. Songwriters * Martin Olson References See Also *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs *[[Mysterious Force/Multilanguage|Multilanguage Mysterious Force]] Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Unused Songs es:Misterioso Poder pt-br:Mistério Total vi:Mysterious Force Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!